Postawa
by Short Blade
Summary: Spoiler! Tylko dla osób czytających mangę! Zobacz jak na przestrzeni lat zmieniają się relację naszej dwójki z przyjaciółmi. I czym to się kończy...


**********A/N: **Zdecydowałem, że napiszę coś o nich, gdyż w polskim fandomie mało jest o nich. Zapraszam!

**Picture by Takoko from Pixiv.**

* * *

**847**

Podczas kolacji Conny nieprzerwanie zachwalał Reiner'a.

–Jak ty to robisz, Reiner? Nikomu nie udało się w tak krótkim czasie przebiec tylu kilometrów i to z tak dużym obciążeniem!

– Przesadzasz, Conny. Jak się postarasz to też będziesz tak umiał – odpowiedział z poważną, lecz uśmiechniętą miną Reiner.

– Oi, lepiej takich rzeczy mu nie mów, bo to się jeszcze źle skończy – wtrącił się Eren.

Spojrzał zdenerwowany Conny na Erena'.  
– Jeszcze zobaczy...

Przerwał mu Jean  
– To prawda, że Eren słynie z gadania różnych niedorzeczności, ale w tym przypadku ma niestety rację. Tak, więc – Z sarkastycznej miny przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. – Odpuść.

Sasha na jego ostatnie słowo zaczęła się krztusić.

– Sasha! – krzyknął wystraszony Armin. Podbiegł do niej i zaczął udzielać jej pierwszej pomocy.

– To twoja wina! Gdybyś nie mówił takich rzeczy to nic by się nie wydarzyło, Jean! – Wskazał palcem Conny na Jean'a.

– Moja wina? To ty zacząłeś, wierzyć w to co ci Reiner powiedział. – Wziął szklankę z wodą i szybkim ruchem wszystko wypił. – Reiner, powiedz coś!  
Reiner zamknął oczy, po czym je otworzył.

– Jeśli naprawdę ktoś ciężko pracuje może wiele zdziałać. Oczywiście, nie mówię, że ktoś w ciągu tygodnia, nagle stanie silniejszy. To zajmie długi okres czasu, ale na pewno ten czas nie będzie zmarnowany.

Wszyscy zamilkli i bardzo uważnie słuchali słów Reinera. W tle natomiast Sasha ciężko łapała oddech po całej tej akcji z chlebem, a przy niej stał Armin, który słuchał jego słów.

– Nie zapomnijcie, kim jesteśmy. Trening to ciężka praca, być stać się żołnierzem, broniącym ludzkości.  
Jean na ostatnie słowa, ciężko westchnął.

– Mam dosyć, idę się położyć, jutro czeka nas przeprawa do lasu.

Sytuacja, która była napięta, została złagodzona po ostatnich słowach Reiner'a. W tym czasie przy osobnym stoliku, siedział Bertholdt, który przyglądał się całej sytuacji. Gdy kolacja dobiegła końca wszyscy skierowali się do swoich domów. Bertholdt w drodze do domu zastanawiał się nad jego postawą. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel musi odgrywać swoją rolę, ale zauważył, że to już nie jest zwykła rola. On zaczął wierzyć, w to co mówi.  
Napawało go to obawą.

Następny dzień zaczął się od kpin Jean'a na temat śmiesznych pozycji Bertholdt'a podczas snu. Po śniadaniu, wszyscy spakowali się i zaczęli biec za instruktorem, który jechał przed nimi na koniu. Biegli tak w stronę lasu oddalonego w odległości czterech kilometrów.  
Gdy wszyscy dotarli już na miejsce, została zorganizowana piętnastominutowa przerwa. Bertholdt podczas tej przerwy, podszedł do Reinera.

– Reiner.

– Co jest, Bertholdt?

– Po twojej wczorajszej przemowie, zacząłem wątpić w twoją postawę. Wiesz...

– Bertholdt, nie martw się, nie zapomniałem. – Położył mu dłoń na ramię. Mimo to jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał w dół. – Zmieniłeś się, kiedyś zdecydowanie więcej mówiłeś. – Zdjął mu dłoń z ramienia. – Uznam ciszę za zgodę. – Powoli odszedł.

Chłopak, pozostał sam z myślami. Zastanawiał się czy powinien był coś powiedzieć, nawet gdyby to zrobił to wiedział, że jego przyjaciel został kimś innym.

Bertholdt dopiero co ruszył, a został zatrzymany przez Ymir i Christe.

– Bertl, pomógł byś nam? – Na twarzy Ymir zagościł szyderczy uśmiech.

– Co się stało? – Wolał nie zadawać tego pytania, ale nie chciał wyjść na kogoś obojętnego.

Ymir rzuciła worek w jego stronę, na co w ostatnim momencie zdołał zareagować.

– To porcja Sashy, jak skończy biegać za karę, to daj jej.

– Ymir! – Oburzyła się Christa. – To naszym obowiązkiem jako jej przyjaciółki jest na nią zaczekać!

– Nie przesadzaj. Wolę iść pobawić się sprzętem niż tu sterczeć. – Złapała Christę za kołnierz i zaczęła ją ciągnąć. – Dzięki, Bertl!

– Wybacz, Bertholdt – powiedziała Christa.

– Nie, w porządku i tak nie mam co robić.

Głęboko westchnął.

– Bertl... ciekawe, co jeszcze?

Przysiadł pod drzewem. Spoglądał jak Sasha, pomimo tylu okrążeń wciąż trzyma się na nogach. Wtedy sam sobie zadał to pytanie „ A jak ja trzymam się na nogach?" Zaczął się zastanawiać. Gdy tylko dołączyłem do tego oddziału, nie spodziewałem się takich momentów. Jednak im bardziej się zbliżam, tym bardziej dziwnie się czuje. Czy to poczucie winy? Winy? To nie jest coś, co chciałbym odczuwać, a już na pewno nie wobec tych ludzi. Zauważyłem, że Reiner, nie ma nic przeciwko relacją z innymi. Przynajmniej Annie, nie popada tak w to jak on.

– Mogę?

Uniósł zaskoczony głowę.

– Wyczułam zapach jedzenia, a od tego biegania zgłodniałam.

Bertholdt podał jej worek z jedzeniem.

– Nie widać, żebyś była zmęczona.

– W wiosce, w górach, której mieszkam biegałam o wiele więcej. Gównie przed wilkami... a o tym nie chcę pamiętać. – Po rozpakowaniu, zaczęła szybko spożywać chleb.

– Smacznego – Wstał i ruszył przed siebie.

– Dzięki – powiedziała Sasha.

– Podziękuj Ymir i Chriście.

– Jak tylko.. ich znajdę... to to zrobię. – O mało by się nie zadławiła.

Odszedł od Sashy i z skierował się w stronę niewielkiego zbiegowiska. Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej, w środku tego tłumu ujrzał Mikase walczącą z Annie.

– Hej, co tu się dzieje? – spytał się jednego z rekrutów.

– Ha, ha nie znam szczegółów, ale między Annie, a Eren'em wybuchła sprzeczka i zakończyła się znokautowaniem go przez jedną z jej technik. A tak się złożyło, że akurat Mikasa to zajście zobaczyła. Resztę sobie dopowiedz sam.

Widok walczących dziewczyn wcale go tak nie bawił, jak pozostałych. Dostrzegł, że ostatnio Annie też częściej działa pod wpływem emocji. Bardzo ją lubił i nie chciał by przyszedł taki moment, że będzie musiał oglądać jak przeszłość niszczy ją od środka. Bardzo tego nie chciał.

– Co tu się wyrabia?! – krzyknął instruktor.

Zapanowała cisza. Dwie dziewczyny zaprzestały walki. Podszedł do nich i kazał im zacząć robić za karę okrążenia.

– A wy na co czekacie?! Przerwa się skończyła!

Wszyscy bez chwili zwłoki, zaczęli zakładać sprzęt. Bertholdt podszedł do swojego oprzyrządowania, szybko i sprawnie go założył, jednak wolałby nie mieć z tymi rzeczami żadnego kontaktu. Wraz z Arminem i Jean'em zaczęli przemieszczać się między drzewami. Ich celem były sztucznie zrobione tytany, które miały na celu wytrenować ich do prawdziwej walki.

Dobrze wiedział, że więcej niż połowa rekrutów, nawet nie będzie miała odwagi spojrzeć na tytanów, a co dopiero ich zaatakować. Wśród kadetów, osoby jak Jean, czy też Daz, stanowiły najlepszy tego przykład. Przeciwieństwem tego zachowania, najlepiej odznaczał się Eren. Jego słowa wywarły na nim wrażenie, dostrzegł, że nie boi się tytanów. Mimo tego co go spotkało, jednak nie umiał go polubić. Wywierał zbyt duży nacisk na zachowanie Annie, czego nie mógł mu wybaczyć.

– Okej! Tytan po prawej! – krzyknął Jean. Podleciał wystarczająco blisko by zadać głębokie cięcie. – O tak!  
Armin spróbował zaatakować kolejnego, lecz cięcie było zbyt niedokładne, by móc uznać je za udane.

– Niech to... – Skarcił się.

Bertholdt zaatakował tytana, któremu Armin'nowi się nie powiodło. Cięcie było prawidłowe, zabójcze.

– Nieźle, Bertholdt! Armin, lepiej się postaraj jeśli nie chcesz zostać w tyle! – Jean przyśpieszył pozostawiając dwójkę w tyle. Armin nie mogąc się poddać, ruszył za nim. Chciał udowodnić swoje umiejętności. Bertholdt na chwilę zatrzymał się na jednej z gałęzi.

– Szkoda, że nie umiem też czerpać przyjemności z tego zabijania – Odwrócił głowę. W jego stronę leciał Reiner, przewodząc grupką osób. Jego zachowanie wywarło na nim, te samo wrażenie jak zawsze. W oczach Bertholdt'a on był żołnierzem, całkowicie oddanym ludzkości. Po tym wydarzeniu, z mniejszą ochotą kontynuował trening. Gdy trening dobiegł końca, zaczęli wszyscy wracać do obozu. Po kolacji, gdy wszyscy skierowali się do łóżek. Bertholdt, podszedł do Reinera.

– Reiner.

– Co?

– Dzisiaj na pewno nie byłeś wojownikiem, tylko żołn...

– Zamknij się! – Poddenerwowanym głosem odpowiedział. – Dobrze wiem co robię i nie musisz mi tego przypominać, zrozumiano?

Zapanowała między nimi cisza.

– Tak, zrozumiano. – Odpowiedział ze spokojem. – Tylko, gdy przyjdzie odpowiedni moment, lepiej, żebyś nie zapomniał o tym kim jesteś.

Spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę.

– Nie zapomnę – odpowiedział.

– Hej, co robicie? Chodźcie! – Zawołał ich Eren.

**849  
**

– W porządku tym o to toastem obiecajmy sobie, że wszyscy z nas dożyjemy starości!- Wszyscy podnieśli swoje szklanki, uderzyli nimi i wypili.

– Świetny pomysł z tym. – Powiedział Conny.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować – odpowiedział Jean.

– Powiedz, skąd wziąłeś alkohol?

– Nie wiem, spytaj Sashy, tylko na twoim miejscu lepiej bym tego nie robił. Czasami mniej wiedzieć, tym bezpieczniej. – Po ciele Jean'a przeszedł dreszcz.

– Jeśli nie masz odwagi Jean to ja się spytam Sashy – powiedział Bertholdt.

– Ej, niby kto nie ma odwagi!

Nagle drzwi się rozsunęły.

– A co wy robicie w jadalni o tak późnej godzinie? – Wychylił się ich instruktor.

Wszystkich zamurowało.

– Wiać! – krzyknęła Sasha.

– Dokładnie! – wspomógł ją Conny.

Wszycy zaczęli biec do tylnego wyjścia.

– Reiner.

– Co jest, Bertholdt?

– Takie momenty. Będe za nimi tęsknił.

– Jak to tęsknił? Przecież... – Bertholdt dziwnie spojrzał na Reiner'a. – Tak, ja też będę tęsknił. Zamiast gadać to byś przyśpieszył.

– Taa...

**850**

Zdawało by się, że ich relacje pozostaną nienaruszone, ale mylili się. Reiner i Bertholdt zdali sobie sprawę, że świat stanął przeciwko nim. Teraz, gdy ich przyjaciele dowiedzieli się prawdy,nic już nie będzie takie samo.

Prócz tego, kim tak naprawdę są.


End file.
